battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Abilities
List of all the special abilities in Battle Cats, the effects can be increased by getting treasures in Into the Future Chapters and Cat Combos. Strong against X-type Enemies This is the most basic ability can be seen in Cat Units. The cat with this ability will do 1.5 times damage and only takes 1/2 damage from the X-type Enemies. X is normally Red, Black Enemies, Angel Enemies,or Floating Enemies. Knock back Both Cats and Enemies can have this ability. A Cat with this ability can push a specific type, or all Enemies back. An enemy with this ability can push back all Cat Units. This ability depends on the success chance and attack type of the Unit (single target/area attack). Slow down Both Cats and Enemies can have this ability. A Cat with this ability can stop Enemies advancing the battlefield, they will walk in place but the affected Units can still attack. This ability depends on the success chance, the duration of the effect and attack type of the Unit (single target/area attack) Stop movement Both Cats and Enemies can have this ability. A Cat with this ability can stop the movement of Enemies in range, and the affected units can't attack. This ability depends on the success chance, the duration of the effect and attack type of the Unit (single target/area attack) Double money gained When a cat with this special ability kill an enemy, you gain two times more the usual money. Castle destruction Specific to certain enemies such as Kory, they could inflict 4 times more damages when attacking your base. Critical damage Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes do a critical attack. Critical attacks ignore the metal type of the enemies, and inflict two times more damage. There are very few enemies that can do a critical attack. Shock waves Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes do shockwaves, when hitting respectively an enemy or your cats. The number of waves is different depending of the unit. Each wave inflicts the same amount of damages as the normal attack. The shockwaves cannot inflict damages to the castle. Massive damage The Cat Unit with this ability will do triple damage to the specific type of Enemies. Reduce damage The Cat Unit with this ability only takes 1/4 damage taken from the specific type of Enemies. Damage boost When the Cat or Enemy has this ability has low health, their attack damage will increase. Decrease attack power The Unit with this ability can decrease the attack power of the Enemies. This ability depends on the sucess chance, the duration and attack type of the Unit (single target/area attack) Lethal Strike Resistant Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes survive a kill hit. Instead of dying, they are knock-backed with 1 HP left. Metal ability Cats or enemies with this ability ignore the damages. Instead, they take 1 damage per hit. Be careful, critical attacks ignore the metal ability. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemystatus/0.html Category:Game Features